Hotaru Goes to Hogwarts
by Saturn Angels
Summary: Hotaru x Draco. Hotaru gets a letter inviting her to Hogwarts, the Outers let her go...not alone though. Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna become teachers. The senshi need her back in Tokyo, but will she return or stay and protect her new school? R/R! *Hiatus*
1. Chap 1

Disclaimer: No, I do no own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. And no, I do not own Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi does. All set? Good. Oh, I'll probably add my own characters in later chapters but that will not affect this disclaimer, k? k.  
  
Thor: ...put Voldemort in it...spice it up!  
Vale: ...-_- whatev...  
Vince: ^^; r&r please?  
Tomoe: *sighs* I like it! I really do! Did you name the owl Pluto, after the Roman God of Death...or after Setsuna?  
Vale: ...Roman God of Death...both, ok? Oh, and Hotaru's 14 (5th YEAR AT HOGWARTS)  
Fantasy Girl: *shrugs* read and review, eh?  
  
HOTARU GOES TO HOGWARTS  
CHAPTER ONE  
BY:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)  
  
  
Hotaru listened politely as the teacher droned on and on about behavior or something like that, the other children had long since fallen asleep. The PA suddenly came on alarming half of the sleeping students causing them to fall out of their seats.  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru, please come to the office ready to go home. Tomoe Hotaru, please come to the office ready to go home, thank you"  
  
The teacher turned to Hotaru, "You're excused from class Tomoe, have a nice day," After she said that she turned back to the class and continued her speech.  
  
Hotaru bowed and grabbed her backpack with her books and left the classroom thankful that she didn't have to sit in that boring room anymore. She walked quickly to the office.  
  
"Ms. Tomoe; Tenou-san has come to pick you up, she's waiting outside. Shall I escort you?" The principle asked as Hotaru entered the office ((A.K.A The Land of No Return))  
  
"Arigatou. That won't be necessary," Hotaru said quietly. She then left the office and went outside where Haruka was waiting for her in her car. Haruka waved and Hotaru ran to the car and threw her stuff in the backseat, she opened the passenger door and climbed in, "Why'd you pick me up so early Haruka-papa?"  
  
Haruka looked at Hotaru fidgeting a bit, "Well...ya see...um...you'll see when we get home" before Hotaru could ask another question Haruka drove top speed out of the parking lot.  
  
~*Two minutes later at the Outer's Mansion*~  
  
Hotaru's eyes were wide since Haruka was driving 110 miles per hour, and had narrowly missed hitting five or six cars.  
  
Haruka got out of the car as if everything was normal, she opened the front door to the house then went back to the car and dragged Hotaru out, then she dragged her into the house, "Setsuna, Michiru...we're home!"  
  
Michiru came out of the kitchen, "We were waiting. You two come into the kitchen...Hotaru we have something...you should see"  
  
Hotaru who had long since snapped out of her daze glanced at Haruka and Michiru nervously then followed them into the kitchen. She sat in the chair next to Setsuna, Michiru paced around the room, Haruka sat down and bit her bottom lip, and Setsuna drank tea calmly, "Michiru, just give her the letter..."   
  
Michiru sighed and brought out a yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Ms. H. Tomoe, Outers Mansion, 2nd floor, Tokyo, Japan. "Remember Hotaru, before you read it the decision is yours, alright?"  
  
Hotaru raised a thin raven eyebrow. 'All this commotion over a letter?' She took the letter from Michiru's hand. It read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,   
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Tomoe:  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then August 28.  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hotaru stared at the letter then reread it twice, "But Michi-mama! It's August 29 today! It's too late to send...and owl!"  
  
Michiru sighed, "They sent it today so they will accept...do you wish to go?"  
  
Hotaru stood up excitedly still holding the letter, "Yes! Of course!"  
  
Michiru sighed and replied, "Alright...I'll take you to Diagon Alley, Haruka...send the owl, Setsuna come with us you know your way around the place better then I do..."  
  
Haruka muttered something under her breath that sounded oddly like, "I never get to go to Diagon Alley. Last time when Setsuna was accepted into Hogwarts, did I get to go with her to Diagon Alley? Nooo, I had to send the damn owl"  
  
Michiru rolled her eyes, "Haruka, you can go next time, alright?"  
  
Haruka grumbled as the three left, "Yeah, I'll go next year...so they say" She muttered angrily as she got the response ready.  
  
~*Six Hours Later*~  
  
Haruka sat on the couch watching TV; I Love Lucy to be exact, while waiting for the return of Hotaru, Setsuna, and Michiru. The door opened suddenly Michiru and Setsuna were laughing, Hotaru had a wide-eyed dazed expression on her face. Haruka laughed too then thought for a moment as she helped Setsuna with Hotaru's supplies, Hotaru carried the new owl which she had named Pluto, "That's probably what my expression would be like if I went there..."  
  
Michiru gave Haruka a look that said 'Don't start that again...'  
  
Setsuna just rolled her eyes as she gave Haruka some of the bags, "Send the owl now Haruka"  
  
"...Fine" Haruka said as she put the bags on the couch and went to Hotaru to get the owl ready for its flight.   
  
Hotaru looked at Haruka while handing her the owl cage, "E-England is so...so incredible!"  
  
Haruka muttered more then sent Pluto off to deliver the letter, "How'd you get there anyway?"  
  
Hotaru pointed to Setsuna.  
  
"See!? You could've taken me along too!" Haruka whined turning chibi-sized.  
  
Setsuna, Hotaru, and Michiru looked at the chibi-Haruka and sweatdropped.  
  
Michiru shook her head then turned to Hotaru, "Well, it's almost time to go to Hogwarts for you...tomorrow we will get you out of your high school that you go to now...then get you to the train station King's Cross, Platform nine-and-three-quarters. Well go to sleep now Hotaru,"  
  
Hotaru sighed and walked upstairs to try and go to sleep.  
  
~*One Hour Later*~  
  
Hotaru tossed and turned in her bed, how was she supposed to sleep knowing that two days from now she'd be at Hogwarts!? She sighed closing her eyes to attempt her luck at sleeping again.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-To be continued...-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vale: Alright, how'd you like it? ...well please review!  
Fantasy Girl: read and review, k?  
Vince: Yeah.  
Thor: ...whatever  
Tomoe: What are you, Squall or something?   
Thor: ...whatever  
Vale: ...-_-; please please review...pwease? 


	2. Going on Hiatus

Hotaru Goes to Hogwarts on Hiatus  
  
Vale: AGH! This fanfic needs some major revision!!! Bah! I'm putting it on hiatus for a while, but hopefully it won't be that long, while I redo ... all of the chapters. Give it better grammer, take out a few things add stuff. All in all hopefully make it better. Fill plot holes and the like.  
  
Arnvid: *looks around at angry people* ...Her idea not mine! *points at Vale*  
  
Vale: ...some muse you are!!!  
  
Arnvid: ^^; I'll be working over time to make up for it.  
  
Vale: It's not like you do any of the typing anyway!!  
  
Arnvid: ...True..  
  
Vale: ... -_-; I'm sorry everyone! But I'm gonna start working on the revisions of chapter one so be on the look out for changes, okay?  
  
Sorry a billion times over!!  
  
A trillion times over!!  
  
A google times over!!  
  
...An infinite time over!!  
  
Arnvid: Well...that proved interesting. Can't wait to read your hate mail.  
  
Vale: ... *pales* don't even remind me... -_-;; 


End file.
